


달빛 - Moonlight

by promisejoon



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choir AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Humor, jisoo only spurs her on, lisa is a little shit, lots of music terms, the others don't really help either
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisejoon/pseuds/promisejoon
Summary: High School rivals Lisa and Jennie room together on a school trip to the US and are forced to share a bed. Shenanigans ensue, featuring confused Koreans in America and many side relationships.(This is very gay, I'm sorry)Title taken from GOT7'sMoonlight.UPDATES ON WEEKENDS





	1. One;

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this will be a continuing fic that I have where I'll be posting updates (around) every weekend for this fic. If you want to see more of my work, check out Moonlight Melody as well. I'm a stickler for the moon, if you can't tell.

When Jennie heard that Kim Sangeom's Chorus class was going on a trip to Los Angeles, she immediately told her parents and begged for months until she could go. She saved all of the money that she could so she could go. It wasn't until after she had already paid and was very excited, a couple of days before the trip would begin, that Sangeom told them a piece of  _very_ important information.

"You don't get to choose who you room with," He said. "It will be my choice; and you have no decision besides who gets what bed." 

Jennie sighed. She knew where this was going; and when her friend, Chaeyoung, elbowed her, she knew it wasn't very hard to figure out to anyone else, either. 

"I still haven't made the list, so I'll tell you all when we get to the hotel." 

Lisa, the lithe and very compassionate girl who was only a sophomore while Jennie was a senior, raised her hand. Sangeom called on her. "Will this be open to all of your classes or just us?" She asked, her hands in her lap.  _How professional_ , Jennie thought to herself.  _What a show-off. Teacher's pet._

"It's only open to the audition groups," Sangeom explained, "So, my all-women group, my combined, and my all-men group. Obviously, the rooms will be gender-focused." 

Everyone let out a sigh at that. Jennie rolled her eyes at their immaturity. She spared a glance at Lisa from across the risers, narrowing her eyes at her petite frame and her perfect smile and her perfectly-cut bangs. Her hair was just recently dyed, a silver-ish color that seemed to be layered with streaks of a teal or light [blue](https://i2.wp.com/blackpinkupdate.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/01/1-BLACKPINK-Lisa-Incheon-To-Bangkok-Thailand-9-January-2019.jpg?fit=727%2C1024&ssl=1). It was a very hard look to pull off, if Jennie was being honest. And Lisa did pull it off. That only annoyed her  _more_. Lisa was a first Soprano while Jennie was a second Alto. It seemed...natural for them to hate each other. Jennie led her section while Lisa led hers. They fought constantly over whose section was better. 

The rest of class passed by in a blur. Jennie didn't even really notice the time pass before it was time to go home for the day. When she got home, she found the house empty.  _Alone again,_ Jennie thought. She sighed, flopping on the couch and going on her phone. She had a couple of notifications from Twitter, ten from Instagram, and a few text messages that she didn't care to read. She opened Instagram, lazily scrolling through. She had three days until she was forced to, probably, room with Lisa in Los Angeles for a week and a half. At least it was June; Jennie and Chaeyoung could lounge by the beach on their days off and enjoy the sun. Jennie figured she could use a tan, anyways. As she continued through her Instagram feed, she came across a picture of Jisoo, a mutual friend of Chaeyoung and Jennie's, standing with Lisa. Jennie narrowed her eyes. Why was an Alto hanging out with a Soprano? Lisa, of all of the people in her section? Why couldn't it have been a second Soprano? Why  _Lisa_? Jennie huffed and continued scrolling. She had to remember to text Chaeyoung and ask her what Jisoo was doing hanging out with Lisa like that. 

Jennie didn't ever talk to Chaeyoung about it, and the last three days in Seoul passed in a blur.

/ 

After a rather uneventful flight from Seoul to Los Angeles, with Chaeyoung at Jennie's side during the flight, they stepped through the walkway of LAX. It was bustling with people, as Sangeom warned them before they entered the plane. Jennie was hardly tired, since she slept on the flight, but Chaeyoung was practically hanging off of her shoulder as they made their way towards the exit. Soon enough, they entered two buses dedicated to them. Sangeom knew English and so did a couple of them. Jennie knew some, but of course, Lisa was fluent. While the big group walked through the airport, Jennie heard people asking Lisa what people were saying the whole time. Lisa would explain to them and smile, and then continue walking. Jennie really hated her. Jisoo came along at one point, taking Chaeyoung from her and holding her by the waist. Jennie raised an eyebrow at the action, but she ignored it with a shrug. At least now Jennie's shoulders felt at least a little lighter. 

Jennie sat, silent on the bus while Chaeyoung slumped against her, passed out. Jennie knew that she probably wouldn't even bother showering before she fell asleep when they arrived at the hotel. Due to the size of Los Angeles, it took them forty-five minutes to arrive at the hotel they'd be staying at. It wasn't far from the beach or other activities. For that, Jennie was grateful. They wouldn't be stuck in their hotel room for a lot of the day. 

When they arrived at the hotel, they exited the buses and gathered their things. Jennie held her memory-foam pillow in her hands, her duffle bag on the ground and her backpack on her shoulders. Both were stuffed to the brim with things. Clothes, makeup, etcetera. Sangeom stopped them before they moved any further towards the hotel. Jennie heard the buses leaving for the night while Sangeom and their other adviser, Hyunjim, divided the group into two to assign rooms. Jennie watched with anxious eyes as everyone's names were called but hers. Chaeyoung was going to be with Jisoo, a girl named Im Dayoung and another named Chu Josung. She watched as everyone got their roommates until it was only her and Lisa remaining. Anyone could see this coming. Sangeom stood there, a stern look on his face. 

"I did this because you two need to learn to get along," He said. "Hopefully after this, our Choir will sound more like one voice instead of two parts fighting to sing over one another." 

Jennie grimaces, and Lisa sends her a look from where she's stood. 

"You two get room 215, which is a single-bed room." 

Jennie gaped, and Lisa fish-mouthed. Jennie spoke up for the both of them, "One bed? We can't share a bed!" 

Sangeom shrugged, "Why not? Everyone else is. You'd be putting me through a lot of trouble to split you two up when I've already figured everything out." Oh, so he was trying to guilt them into staying together. While Lisa's mouth shut as she thought silently, Jennie's eyebrows pinched together and her fists clenched.

"I don't care! Change it," She said. "We've bent over backwards in your class, so we don't deserve to be tortured by each other on a vacation. That's not how this works." 

Sangeom sighed. "I tried to be nice," He said. "You two are together, and that's final. Now, here's your room key," he handed them a small rectangular key card with the hotel's name and logo on it, "go get settled. We're leaving at ten tomorrow, breakfast is at eight. Sleep well, you two." And then he left. Walking to the doors of the hotel and waltzing through them as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Jennie was furious. She turned to Lisa immediately.

"Listen. This isn't going to be fun. How about I ignore your presence and you ignore mine?" 

"Deal," Lisa said quickly. Jennie sighed, rubbing at her temple. She took the keycard and didn't look back as she walked into the hotel. That night was going to be long, Jennie knew it. Still, she pushed through. Not like they'd be at the hotel much anyways; just to sleep. That's it. Only times she'd have to spend with Lisa would be sleeping. That's not too bad. 

Until they entered their hotel room.

"What. The. Fuck." Jennie said to herself. Only one bed, a TV, and a small, makeshift kitchenette were in the main room. A conjoined bathroom and small closet were also there. No couch. No other place to sleep besides the bed. One, queen-sized bed.  _Oh, hell no._  

Jennie walked forwards to claim the bed, but Lisa beat her and flopped onto it. Jennie glared at her. She sighed, not even wanting to put up a fight. She set her things on the floor and tried to build a little bed for herself out of her blankets and her pillow. 

Lisa giggled at her from the bed. "If you ever get cold, Jennie, you can come sleep with me. But I get the left side. I love waking up to the sunlight." 

_Cliche as all hell,_ Jennie thought. "I'll be fine right here," Jennie settled on saying. "Thanks, though." 

Lisa shrugged. "Your loss." She turned over, plugged in her phone, and flipped the switch on the lamp. The room was then encompassed in darkness besides Jennie's phonescreen. Jennie sighed. This was going to be a long ten days, she was sure of it. She tossed and turned for a solid hour and a half before she finally gave in and listened carefully to hear for Lisa's breathing. It was even, and Jennie guessed she was asleep. Jennie stood, taking her pillow with her as she tip-toed her way to the bed. She laid on the bed, making sure there was plenty of room between them. Lisa seemed like a deep sleeper, and she didn't snore, so Jennie figured she could just ignore her presence in general. Before she dozed off, though, she made sure to build a wall of pillows between them as a barrier. Just in case. 

 

 


	2. Two;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one in America:  
> Jennie wakes up with Lisa in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet the four cosmic girls in this chap. 
> 
> A reference for ages since this isn't canon:
> 
> Jennie is 17  
> Lisa is 16  
> Jisoo is 18  
> Chaeyoung is 17  
> Dayomi is 16  
> Luda is 18  
> Jiyeon (Bona) is 18  
> Sojung (Exy) is 18  
> Hyunjoon is 16  
> Sunwoo is 17  
> Changmin is 17  
> Kevin is 17  
> Chaneyol is 18  
> Baekhyun is 17  
> Minseok is 18  
> Yixing is 18

Jennie wakes up to sunlight streaming through the blinds and a very warm body next to hers. She smiles to herself, cuddling closer to the person out of instinct. The person huffs out a breath and makes a soft whining noise as they turn over in Jennie's arms, prompting the older to crack open an eye. When she sees Lisa, of all people, as her little spoon, she gasps and rips her arm out from under Lisa's head. She rushes to get off the bed, almost falling in her haste. Her cheeks are a bright red and she walks to the bathroom without looking back. 

 _What the fuck?_  

She runs a hand through her hair and thinks back to everything that happened before she fell asleep. She got into bed, sure, but, she put up that pillow wall to prevent this exact thing from happening. And yet...

She shakes her head.  _Whatever,_ she thinks to herself.  _It happened. All I can do now is to prevent it from happening again._

She quickly showers with the water so hot that it leaves angry red marks on her skin as she scrubs her body harsher than she ever has. She tries to rid herself of any trace of touching the younger girl, because. Well. They were rivals. Duh. They couldn't sleep together.

She blushes harder at the double meaning. Then, her mind betrays her and thinks of how Lisa could be if they ever—

Jennie shakes her head and instead quickly washes her hair and gets out of the shower. She dries off, puts some lotion on, and blow dries her hair. The only thing on her mind is leaving the hotel room and going to Sangeom to demand a room change. She can't do this shit for a  _week_. She quickly throws her dried hair into a bun and puts on some concealer, fills in her brows, and puts some mascara on before changing. She slips some earrings into her ears and clips a necklace around her neck before sliding on her Vans and exiting the bathroom to find Lisa sat on the bed, her left hand at her face, rubbing her eyes.

Jennie blushes again at the thoughts that crossed her mind earlier, and shakes them away before clearing her throat. Lisa looks up.

"I'm heading out," Jennie says. She leaves no room for Lisa's commentary as she grabs her draw-string bag and exits the hotel room. She breathes out heavily as she makes her way down the hallway. She passes by a small group of girls stood in the middle of the hallway as she makes her way down, but ignores them entirely until she reaches Chaeyoung's door. She knocks. 

The door opens to a girl with bright red hair. She smiles brightly. "Hi! You're Jennie, right? Chaeyoung has told us about you." She steps away from the door, opening it so Jennie can walk in. "I'm Dayoung, but most people just call me Dayomi. You can call me Day, too, if it's easier for you. It's your decision." She smiles, closing the door behind Jennie and hopping onto one of the two beds in the room. Jennie observes their hotel room and finds that it's bigger than her and Lisa's. She frowns a bit. 

"Jennie," Chaeyoung says suddenly. Jennie sends her a smile. Chaeyoung jumps up from her seat, attacking Jennie in a tight hug. She hooks her chin over Chaeyoung's shoulder to see Jisoo sat on their bed, writing something in a journal of sorts. Jennie doesn't linger too much in Chaeyoung's arms, pulling away so she can face Dayomi. 

Dayomi smiles wide, leaning over and hugging the girl beside her tightly. The girl in question looks mildly uncomfortable, her cheeks tinging pink as Dayomi showers her in affection. The girl looks a little older than Dayomi, so she assumes she's a senior as well. Dayomi smiles at Jennie.

"This is Luda. She's a total sweetheart, and I love her dearly. She's super quiet though, which sucks. I wish she'd speak more, because she's really good at speaking English," Dayomi explains. Luda flushes harder. 

"I'm not that good," Luda says. Jennie laughs a little and smiles at how adorable the two of them are. Dayomi drops a kiss to Luda's cheek and leans against her shoulder. Jennie assumes they must be together. Jisoo makes a noise. 

"Yah, don't be all lovey-dovey. I don't want you guys separated because someone tells Sangeom." 

Dayomi giggles a little, "He knows already. He knows a lot about our relationship, which is probably why he put us together." Jisoo visibly deflates in relief at the confession. At Jennie's confused expression, Dayomi explains, "My parents don't like me dating a girl, so we hardly see each other. Sangeom didn't tell my parents that she was going so I could come and so we could room together." Luda smiles down at her, giving her a light kiss on her forehead. Jennie smiles at how cute they are. 

"I'm glad you two are openly together. I've heard that people in America are a lot more understanding, so you guys can hold hands and be all lovey-dovey in public!" Chaeyoung exclaims. She looks at Jennie next. "Speaking of America, do you know what we're doing today?" 

Jennie shrugs. She opens her mouth to respond, but a knocking on the door silences her. Sangeom peeks his head in. 

"There you are, Jennie," He sighs. "You scared me by not being in your room. But, that's not the point. You all have twenty minutes before we're meeting for breakfast here and then we're going to get on the buses and go to Griffith Park. We're going to the zoo today and visiting the park and then visiting the observatory tonight. Jennie, I know how much you love space." 

Jennie doesn't meet his eye. Dayomi speaks up. "Oh, an observatory! How exciting. I'm really excited, Luda-unnie, aren't you?" Dayomi shakes Luda a little bit, to which the older girl laughs and nods. They share a soft look before Dayomi gets off of the bed and stands beside Jennie. "Twenty minutes, right, Sangeom?" He nods at her. She hums and bows to him before he leaves. 

"Ah, I'm excited," Dayomi says, slinging an arm around Jennie's shoulders. "I love the stars, too. They're so pretty and they all have their own story, y'know?" Jennie smiles at the younger girl, wrapping her own arm around Dayomi's waist. Luda flops backwards onto their bed and lets out a loud huff. 

Chaeyoung laughs lightly. "Are you tired, Luda-unnie?" She says, standing so she can poke Luda's arm. Luda recoils from the touch, turning onto her side and crossing her arms. Jennie restrains her laugh. Chaeyoung jumps on the bed, curling herself behind Luda and squeezing the older. It's incredible, seeing how quickly Chaeyoung makes good friends. Jennie's pretty sure that Chaeyoung had never truly met Luda before this trip, and now they were all over each other as if they had been friends for a long while. It makes her smile. 

Jisoo breaks the cute moment by standing up and saying, "Okay, you two. We have fifteen minutes now until we have to meet every one else downstairs. And you know I like being early, Chaeyoung-ah." 

"Yeah, yeah," Chaeyoung says, breaking away from Luda and sitting up on her and Dayomi's bed. "I'm ready, so whenever you guys are, we can head downstairs." Luda sits up then, too, stretching her arms above her head and sighing. After a few minutes of everyone getting their last few items, they all leave the hotel room and begin heading to the elevator to head to the lobby area. Thankfully, they're the only ones in the elevator as they head down to the first level. Jennie makes jokes with her best friend as Dayomi clings to Luda. They make their way to the breakfast area, Jennie immediately being drawn to the pancakes and fruit. She looks at the group, and then at the room. It's large, and they have big tables. She puts her phone and bag on one of the tables, causing the rest of them to follow suit. 

"This is where we'll eat, okay?" Jennie explains. Everyone nods before going off to their own section, and Chaeyoung follows her to the pancakes. 

"I woke up spooning Lisa," Jennie says. Chaeyoung snaps her head over to look at her best friend. "Before you say anything, no, it wasn't intentional. I made a wall between us with pillows and everything. I guess I need to try harder next time." 

Chaeyoung shakes her head, smiling. "Or, maybe you should just give in and cuddle her. Maybe it'll help, you grump-monster." 

Jennie rolls her eyes, smacking Chaeyoung lightly before grabbing a couple of pancakes and a banana and heading off to get a drink. She'd never cuddle Lisa willingly. That's disgusting. They're rivals. They can't like each other. Jennie's section is better than Lisa's is, and if Jennie were to cuddle with Lisa, then she'd think that their sections were equal—or, even worse, that Lisa's was better than hers—and Jennie couldn't have that. She was better than Lisa. End of story. Before she sat down at their table, she made a promise to herself. To prove to Lisa that she was better than her before this trip was up. It was official; Jennie was going to end this rivalry once and for all. By coming out on top. 

Jennie sits down at the table, where Dayomi and Luda are already sharing some cereal and a muffin. Two girls are also sat there that Jennie doesn't recall meeting. They must be in the mixed group with Dayomi and Luda. 

"Morning," One of them says with a smile. "I'm Jiyeon. This is Sojung," Jiyeon motions to the girl next to her, who bows her head in greeting. Jennie does the same as Jiyeon continues talking. "We're in the same group as Dayoung and Luda. It's great to meet you. I've always wanted to be closer with the all-women group, but I never seem to have any classes with you all." She frowns. "It's a shame." 

Jennie bows to Jiyeon. "I'm Jennie, I'm the Alto section leader of Bel Canto. I'm assuming you already know those two clowns over there—" she motions to Chaeyoung and Jisoo, who are currently fighting over who can get apple juice first—"but in case you haven't, Chaeyoung is the girl with pink hair and Jisoo has black hair. Chaeyoung is my best friend." 

Jiyeon nods. "Very nice to meet you, Jennie-shii." Chaeyoung finally makes her way over to the table in the short silence after Jiyeon and Jennie's conversation, with Jisoo on her heels with two cups of apple juice and four plates piled with food. Jennie sighs as Chaeyoung sits down easily, hands free. Jisoo has some problems before Jiyeon stands and helps her with the swarm of food in her hands. 

"Chaeyoung-shii, nice to meet you. I'm Jiyeon." She introduces. "This is Sojung. I've heard we're all going to be together for the activities today?" 

Chaeyoung giggles. "Just call me Chaeyoung, please, Jiyeon-shii. You're so professional! I'm perfectly fine with us hanging out as long as you guys get along with my grumpy little Jennie-unnie over here." 

Jennie rolls her eyes, elbowing Chaeyoung as the girl goes to cower into Jisoo's side. When Chaeyoung pouts up at her, Jisoo looks unfazed. 

"No matter how much I agree, you did deserve that," Jisoo says. Chaeyoung pouts further. The group falls into small conversation as everyone eats and it isn't long before Sangeom gets everyone's attention.

"In case I forgot to tell any of you," he says, "we're visiting Griffith Park and the observatory tonight. We'll be eating at the zoo, so make sure you bring whatever you need to before we leave because we won't be coming back until late tonight." 

Everyone murmurs to themselves as Jennie makes a mental note of everything she has. Her eyes flit over the crowd as she thinks about everything, and she stops when she comes across Lisa. The younger girl is staring intently at Sangeom like the teachers pet she is. Then, she looks at Jennie and makes direct eye-contact with her. Jennie holds it for a second too long before breaking it, looking at the table and flushing a bit. Jennie could tell the younger was smirking without even looking up. Jennie sighed, looking at Sangeom instead. Today was going to be long, wasn't it? 

When he ended his little speech about safety and gave out his number to get updates on everyone's positions, he finished with telling everyone they had ten minutes before they headed out to the buses. Just in case anyone forgot to get something from their hotel room and had to go back. No one in Jennie's group had to leave, so they all just chilled out in the breakfast area. Lisa, however, apparently forgot something and stood from her own table across the room. Jennie made eye-contact with the younger as she walked over, feeling her fingers barely graze her back as she walked past. Jiyeon laughed from where she was sat. 

"A friend or a love?" She asks, making Chaeyoung laugh loudly and Jennie scowl at the table as her face turned red. Jiyeon blinked at the response, muttering, "Did I say the wrong thing?" To Sojung. Jennie sees Sojung shrug from the corner of her eyes before Sangeom interrupts them all and calls out for the people who are ready to leave. Jennie stands quickly, grabbing Chaeyoung's hand and dragging her and her bag to the doorway. She passes Sangeom on the way there. 

"I'm changing rooms," Jennie says. "I don't care if I have to pay for it myself. I'm changing rooms." Sangeom sighs, rolling his eyes. He doesn't answer, though, and Jennie gets even more upset as she continues dragging Chaeyoung to the bus. They get on and Jennie sits in the very back. There are two rows of seats with two seats in each row. Jennie sits alone in the very back corner as Chaeyoung sits in the seats to her right. Jennie sets her bag in the seat directly next to her as if to make a point so no one sits next to her. Chaeyoung waves to Jisoo when she gets on the bus, with Jiyeon and the rest of their group in tow. Jennie doesn't notice where they sit because she plugs her headphones into her phone and turns on her favorite playlist as the bus slowly begins to fill up with people. 

The drive to the park is uneventful. It's quiet to Jennie, but then again, no one tries to talk to her. She looks over every once in a while to see what Chaeyoung is up to, only to see her and Jisoo playing a dumb game on Chaeyoung's phone or obnoxiously singing a song so loud that even Jennie can hear it. The drive takes almost an hour until they arrive, and when they do, it's gorgeous. 

They start at the Los Angeles Zoo and Botanical Gardens. Jennie is thrilled, because of how much she loves animals. She immediately drags Chaeyoung by the hand once they're granted admission and takes her towards the meerkat enclosure. When they get there, with the rest of their group trailing behind, Jennie's mouth gapes and she puts her hands on her cheeks. 

"They're so  _cute_!" She exclaims, causing the few that were out to squeak at each other and then duck into their burrows. Jennie frowns as Chaeyoung laughs loudly.

"Nice one, Jennie," Chaeyoung says, elbowing Jennie in the side. The brunette sends a glare at her pink-haired friend, pouting, as she stomps off to the flamingos instead. She's prepared to spend  _all day_ there until she sees every single animal they have. She drags Chaeyoung around the park more, visiting the flamingos and making ridiculous bird impersonations and passing over the reptile exhibit—because at the  _thought_ of reptiles, Chaeyoung screams like a two year old and hides behind Jisoo as Jiyeon rolls her eyes and the rest of them laugh at how ridiculous Chaeyoung's being—they make it to the Australia House. Jennie takes pictures of Chaeyoung posing as a koala on a tree and Jiyeon and Sojung dance around with the birds in the aviary. Jennie, personally, loves seeing the wallabies and the kangaroos. But she doesn't feel tired at all as it hits noon, because she still has a whole four hours until they leave for the observatory. They go to one of the many places to eat in the Zoo, called the  _Gorilla Grill_ , and all get their own respective meals before squeezing onto a park bench together. 

"I love this place," Jennie sighs lovingly. Chaeyoung giggles at her side. 

"I can tell," She says, "by the way that your eyes have been literally  _sparkling_ all day. It's hard to say that you aren't having a good time." 

Jiyeon nods from across from them, wiping her mouth on a napkin. "I agree with Chaeyoung," She shrugs, throwing an arm around Sojung's shoulders. "You've been rushing around this place so quickly, we almost lost you on several occasions. Not to mention in the aviary when you left us all to go see the koalas again." 

Jennie pouts, "I missed them!" 

"You saw them  _five_ minutes prior." 

"So?"

" _So,_ you should've at least told us you were leaving," Dayomi speaks up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Maybe we wanted to come back, too." 

Luda coos at her girlfriend, squeezing her cheeks. Dayomi smacks away her hands. Jennie rolls her eyes, shaking her head at how adorable the pair are. She doesn't bring up the conversation again, and instead it settles into small talk. Discussions of where to go next, what to see and how it's going to be at the conservatory. They spend twenty more minutes eating before Jennie stands up from the table impatiently and throws away her trash. She commands that they set off to visit the elephants next, and everyone gives a cheer of agreement before they set off. 

The rest of the zoo trip is fun. Time passes by way too quickly, and before they know, Sangeom is calling them and telling them to meet him back at the entrance so they can drive over to the observatory. Apparently, they were going to walk until someone informed him of just how long of a walk it is, and Sangeom shyly called the bus drivers back and asked them to drive them all. Jennie sits on the bus beside Jiyeon this time, with Chaeyoung and Dayomi in the seats beside them and the rest of them in the ones in front of them. Sojung is the one alone this time around, though she doesn't seem to mind. She takes the ten minute drive to take a nap. Jennie and Jiyeon, though, are the ones to sing songs loudly and play rock paper scissors with Dayomi and Chaeyoung the whole time. When they arrive at the observatory, Jennie's blown away yet again. 

The observatory is  _huge_ , with lots to do and even more to see. When they enter the observatory, Jennie just looks around at all of the pieces hanging on walls and the different corridors. Sangeom leads them to a ticket booth, saying that they'll be watching a movie about space and stars. They all buy tickets to see the 5:15  _Light of the Valkyries_ show and make their way there immediately. The wait in-line isn't that long, thankfully, and they begin admitting people in about thirty minutes before the show starts. Jennie sits excitedly, with Dayomi at her side as they rant to each other about the beauty of the stars and their favorite planets. Jennie talks about her personal favorite, Jupiter, for quite a while without even noticing. It's only when the lights in the observatory go down that she realizes how long she's talked. She blushes in embarrassment, but sits back with anticipation as she watches the film with wide eyes and a keen ear. 

The film goes by far too quickly, in Jennie's opinion. She sits there, with teary eyes as she thinks about how lucky she is to be alive in a time where they can show things like this. Reveal things about our solar system that we never even knew. Chaeyoung coos at her from a couple of seats down, and Jennie takes a look over to see Sojung asleep against her shoulder. Chaeyoung gently shakes the girl awake, and with sleepy eyes, Sojung looks around. Chaeyoung whispers something to her, probably that it just ended, and they both stand. Jennie looks over at Dayomi, looking down to find their fingers intertwined. She blushes, releasing her hand immediately with a hushed  _sorry_. Dayomi giggles. 

"Never held hands with a girl?" She asks quietly. Jennie shakes her head.

"I've never even thought about being with one," She admits. She shrugs. "Let's talk about this back at the hotel." 

Dayomi smiles softly, nodding in understanding. They exit the theatre and make their way around the observatory with a whole new purpose now that it's dark outside. The film was an hour and a half long, so it happened to kill just enough time so that the sun had time to set behind the horizon. Jennie sets off towards the telescopes, the rest of her little group in tow as they make their way there. She first looks through the smaller portable telescopes on the lawn of the observatory before seeing the signs for the Ziess Telescope. Her eyes light up, a wide smile making its way across her face as she makes her way towards where the arrows point. When she reaches the back of the line, she's glad to see that it isn't terribly long. She makes Dayomi wait with her as the rest of them wander around the observatory. 

Dayomi looks up facts about the Zeiss telescope online as they wait. "Did you know that the Ziess telescope is the most viewed in human history?"

"I didn't," Jennie says, shocked. "That's impressive. Then again, when you look at it, the telescope itself is pretty impressive. It must be beautiful to look through it." 

Dayomi giggles a little, "Well, it's good that we get to look through it soon, huh?" 

Jennie smiles at the thought soon to become a reality. They make their way up the stairs slowly but surely, and when they finally reach the telescope, Jennie marvels at how large it is. She looks up, through the glass dome of the ceiling, and into the starry sky. How lucky it was that they visited on a clear night. Jennie sighs as she finally sets her hands on it, on the impressive sized telescope and looks to Dayomi for support. Dayomi rolls her eyes.

"Just look through it already. I don't want to keep people waiting too long." 

Jennie bites her lip as she looks through it. The stars are _gorgeous_ , and Jennie can see the moon almost with precision. It's gorgeous. She looks around more, staring at the different planets in the far distance and the small stars and comets making their way across space. She feels content. She looks at the moon a lot, though, enraptured by its glow. The moonlight is gorgeous, and she's always loved it, but seeing it in such clarity is a whole new experience. She pulls away with a smile on her face as Dayomi gently pulls her away so others can see the beauty that she has seen. 

They stay at the observatory for a little longer before they make their way back to the buses and load up to be taken back to the hotel for the night. The ride is quiet, with Jennie's thoughts being filled with memories of the gorgeous night sky and the wonderful animals she was lucky enough to witness in the day. The hour drive passes quickly, considering that Jennie even dozes off in the middle of it. She wakes up to Dayomi shaking her shoulder gently, stood beside her. Jennie looks at her confused.

"We're back at the hotel," Dayomi explains, "so we gotta head off. Get to bed, and all that."

Jennie yawns in her seat, stretching, before grabbing her bag and making her way off the bus with the rest of them. She makes her way to the floor that they're staying on slowly, leaning against the wall of the elevator as they make their ascent. Once the group splits up, Dayomi asks Jennie if she'd like to talk in her room or Jennie's. Jennie contemplates it before deciding on her own. Lisa probably would be off talking to others, considering how much energy that little ball of sunshine usually had. 

Jennie blames the compliment on her sleepiness.

They make their way to Jennie's room quietly, and Jennie sits on the bed with her back against the headboard and her hands in her lap. Dayomi sits across from her. 

"So," Dayomi starts, "You've never had any thought of being with a girl?" 

Jennie shrugs.  _Right to the point_ , she thinks. She says instead, "It's never really crossed my mind. It's been ingrained into my head when I was younger that dating girls was horrible and it was dishonorable to the family and whatever. So I just...never thought about it." 

Dayomi smiles softly. "And how did it feel when you held my hand?" When Jennie guffaws for a moment, Dayomi backtracks. "Imagining it wasn't  _me_ ," She explains, "How did it feel on a normal level?" 

"It felt," Jennie thinks for a moment, choosing her words carefully, "nice." 

"Would you ever consider doing it again?" 

"Yeah," Jennie breathes. "I've always thought girls were more attractive than boys, actually. I've just said that I was being nice and not...actually into them." 

Dayomi laughs softly. "I had that moment, too. When I realized that how I looked at others wasn't just with love of a friend, but the want of something  _more_. Luda is my first girlfriend, actually. We've only been officially dating for a few months, but it feels like it's been a long time. How have you felt when you dated boys?" 

Jennie flushes, "I—I've never been in a serious relationship before." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. I've never been focused on love," Jennie admits. "My life has always been grades and getting into college and pursuing a career so I could make money and provide for the family I was inevitably going to have." 

Dayomi notices the change in her tone, her eyebrows furrowing as she frowns. "Do you not want a family?" 

"I do," Jennie says immediately. Then, she thinks for a moment when Dayomi doesn't speak. "Maybe. I'm not sure, honestly. It's not like there's anything important in my family to pass on. I guess I'd only be doing it to please my parents. The thought of carrying children is kind of nauseating, not gonna lie." 

Dayomi laughs. "I understand that. I don't want a family for a long time. Do you think that's also why you never thought about being with a girl? Because your family always wanted you to have a family?" 

Jennie nods. She thinks for a moment. "Back in middle school was probably when I first noticed girls in the way I do," She recounts. "There was this girl, Jeoni, in my Korean History class. She was gorgeous, and I always complimented her. I always thought it was just because I thought she was pretty, but as time went on, I kept having dreams of us holding hands and hanging out a lot. Being...together, y'know? But," Jennie's soft smile turns downward as she remembers next, "then I asked my Eomma about them. She told me that it was wrong and that I couldn't be having those thoughts. That it was only okay to think that way about a boy. That I was only being nice to the girl, that she was putting those thoughts in my head." 

Dayomi smiles sadly. "I understand." 

"Wow," Jennie breathes out, "My life's been a little fucked up, huh?" 

Dayomi laughs a little at that. She doesn't say anything, though. Jennie yawns in the silence that follows. 

"I should leave you to get some rest," Dayomi says, beginning to stand. "Just...if you find you're attracted to someone, regardless of gender, go for it. It doesn't matter anyone else's opinion. Only your own." 

Jennie's eyebrows furrow as she thinks deeply about that. She nods to Dayomi with confidence. "I will." 

Dayomi places a soft kiss to her forehead. "I do this to all of my friends," She explains when she pulls away, "And I've heard it's calming, so I figured I'd try it for you, too. Let me know if anything happens tonight with Lisa. I know that you two don't exactly...Like each other." 

Jennie grimaces at the mention of her roommates name. She has to remember to switch rooms tomorrow. She was too busy ogling at the stars and enjoying her time with her friends to even remotely think of the tiny demon that was her roommate. As Dayomi went to leave, a loud voice filled the room and Jennie groaned out loud. Dayomi seemed to have a short conversation with her before leaving, if the pause before the door finally shut and locked was any indication. 

Lisa made her way in, eyes wide and not looking tired at all. "Hey, roomie," Lisa says excitedly. "Wanna watch a movie or something?" 

Jennie raises an eyebrow at the girl's openness. She hates that she actually thinks about it for a split second before shaking her head and reaching over to turn off the light. Lisa sighs to herself as Jennie turns over and curls in on herself. Her head is filled with thoughts of when she might've had a chance with another girl, and she frowns at how happy she might've been with one of the girls who very  _obviously_ pursued her had she noticed and given into her thoughts. If her mind hadn't been clouded by her parent's views and thoughts. Jennie pulls the covers up to her chin and gets lost in her thoughts for a little longer before she begins to drift off. The last thing she thinks she hears before she finally falls asleep is Lisa sighing something and the bed tossing a little bit as she finally settles down to fall asleep herself. 

Jennie would figure out everything out eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //
> 
> scream at me on twitter: @bloomIwt


	4. NOTE

Hey!! I just wanted to apologize because I'll probably miss my usual weekend update for this fic because of the musical i'm in. it's very taxing and it taking up so much of my time. I'll get more free time next week, so I'll definitely have it out sometime before next weekend. And I'll try to update twice. <3 


End file.
